


Principles of Distraction

by dearzoemurphy



Series: Studies in Complex Emotions and Modern Relationships [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s06e09 Grifting 101, can be read w/o others in the series!, literally just an excuse to write a bad makeout scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: “I don’t know. I’ve just…had this gross feeling since I had to kiss DeSalvo. I know it helped to sell the grift, so it wasn’t for nothing. But he was just so slimy! And it still made me feel…”“Gross?” Jeff completed her sentence, half teasing.“Yeah. Gross.”Britta is upset about her role in the group's grift, so Jeff and Frankie help her to forget all about it. Set after Grifting 109. Can be read without the other works in the series.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger, Frankie Dart/Britta Perry, Frankie Dart/Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Series: Studies in Complex Emotions and Modern Relationships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Principles of Distraction

“What’s up, Britts?” Jeff asked, turning to look at his girlfriend.

They were watching Parks and Rec with Frankie, but Britta seemed more distracted than usual. She was fidgeting with the cuff of Jeff’s hoodie and chewing on her lip, leaning into Frankie’s side.

“Nothing. Nothing’s up,” she insisted.

Frankie turned to look at Britta, rubbing her thumb along the blonde’s shoulder. “Are you sure? Nothing you want to talk about?”

Britta sighed. “I don’t know. I’ve just…had this gross feeling since I had to kiss DeSalvo. I know it helped to sell the grift, so it wasn’t for nothing. But he was just so slimy! And it still made me feel…” 

“Gross?” Jeff completed her sentence, half teasing.

“Yeah. Gross.”

“Aw, Britta, I’m sorry. We could have come up with another solution if you'd said that you weren't comfortable doing it,” Frankie said, pulling her closer. 

“I know. I just didn’t want to say anything because I knew that no one else could fill my role,” Britta said, pausing, “Annie might have been able to, but I didn’t want to throw her at that gross guy. Not to get too graphic, but he went in tongue first,” she added with a shiver. 

“That’s awfully noble of you,” Jeff said with a warm smile.

His girlfriend smiled back. “Thanks, Jeff. I’ve kissed a lot of gross guys, so what's one more, I guess,” she said wryly.

“Well, at least for now, you only have to worry about kissing this gross guy,” Frankie joked, gesturing to Jeff.

He gasped with an over-the-top indignance, pulling away from Britta to place a hand on his chest. “Who says I’m gross?!”

Britta laughed, burying her head in Frankie’s shoulder. “That is a comforting thought.”

“So you’re not going to disagree with her?” Jeff squeaked.

The blonde chuckled, sitting up and reaching out to cup his chin. “No. But I’ll still kiss you,” she said, leaning over to do just that. 

“That gives me an idea,” Frankie said, peering over the top of Britta’s head to give Jeff a knowing smile. 

“What sort of idea?” Britta asked.

Jeff picked up on what Frankie was implying and pulled Britta closer, snaking his arms around her waist and leaning in for a longer kiss, swiping his tongue along her bottom lip.

“How to help you forget all about DeSalvo,” he said. 

Britta grinned as Frankie grabbed her chin with her thumb and forefinger, pulling her face in close. She enthusiastically sprung up to meet the brunette as Jeff ducked down to plant a row of kisses down her neck. Frankie moved slowly, kissing Britta in a way that could almost be described as calculated. The blonde let her hands travel up the back of Frankie’s neck, stopping to rub small circles at her nape. Jeff landed on one of Britta’s sensitive spots - a spot beneath her ear - and stopped to suck on it, causing her to let out a small moan. 

“Is it working?” Frankie asked, pulling back to look at Britta after a particularly long kiss.

“Is what working?” Britta said almost breathlessly, making another squeak of pleasure as Jeff’s hands found their way underneath her bra.

“That’s good to hear,” the brunette said, grinning as she dove in to switch places with Jeff, who happily leaned in to kiss Britta again. 

“God, you two…you’re spoiling me,” she mumbled in awe, pulling back for a moment to catch her breath. 

“Do you want to move somewhere more…comfortable? So we can spoil you some more,” Jeff asked suggestively.

Britta nodded, more eagerly than she had meant to. “Yes, please,” she whined.

Frankie untangled herself from the blonde, looking on as Jeff scooped her up into his arms and started making his way over to the bedroom.

“What would I do without you…” Britta said dreamily, cut off by Jeff laying her down gently and Frankie wasting no time in diving in to keep kissing her.

“Not this, that’s for sure,” Jeff quipped, smirking as he joined Frankie in making sure that their girlfriend would never even have to think about kissing DeSalvo ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a fun little scene that I wanted to write and decided to share! future installments in this series will probably go back to having more plot, so I'm not sure when I'll update, but I 100% have plans.
> 
> as always, please leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. in the comments down below! hope you all are doing well <3


End file.
